High School Trouble
by DB4star
Summary: Gohan is going to high school. Will he be able to hide his secrets from Videl? Will the police learn how to shoot a gun or at least hold one properly? Find out in this weird Fanfiction
1. The Chapter

It was _very_ peaceful in 439 East District. The leaves were changing colors and the birds were chirping for food. That was until the high-pitched shout of a certain energetic spiky haired boy.

"Gohan, don't leave! You haven't taught me how to fly, yet!" Goten exclaimed, clinging on to Gohan.

"Sorry little bro," Gohan replied, "You know I have to get a good education."

"That's right,"the mother of both boys said, "My son is going to grow to become a scholar and get married and have GRANDBABIES!"

"Yeah, of course," Gohan said as a drop of sweat rolled down the back of his head."

"Well, bye," Gohan waved as he flew away.

As Gohan flew over Satan City, he heard loud gunshots. Gohan being Gohan dropped in to help immediately.

Surrounding Satan City's bank were police officers holding their guns backwards. 5 masked men were holding bags of money and Nerf tag guns.

"Drop your guns or I'll shoot!" yelled one masked person as he shot in the air.

"But you just shot," whimpered a police officer.

"Fine, drop you guns or I'll shoot you!" he yelled again.

"Do these police even know how to hold a gun?" thought Gohan as he watched the police trying to drop their weapons.

"Well," Gohan thought, "I thought even the police can take out robbers with toy guns."

Gohan powered up to a Super Saiyan and flew in.

"Look, it's a gold-haired boy with weird clothes," yelled the police as he flew in.

"That's right! "I am the gold-haired boy with-," "Wait, what?"

"Please save us. Nerf tag guns can shoot up to 50 feet."

Gohan sweat-dropped, "Wow, that is like ten times the height of me; how will I ever defeat them?"

"Here," a police said as he tossed Gohan his gun.

"This can shoot over 9000 feet, but we don't know how to use-"

"Hey! What happened to the robbers."

"Whatever," Gohan said as he rushed in a beat up the escaping robbers."

"Here," Gohan said as he gave the police 5 tied up robbers with toy guns, "I hope you get a pay raise to learn how to use guns."

"I know how to use nerf tag guns," one police blurted out.

"I really need to ask my Grandpa to fund the police more money," Gohan thought as he flew to Orange Star High School.

"What happened here?" Videl asked as she jumped out of the helicopter." "I thought these amateurs can't even shoot a gun, much less take out robbers with toy guns."

"It was amazing," Paul the paulice responded, "A random boy with weird spiky hair and nerdy clothes came in and took care of the bad guys. He even dodged all the darts. They hurt like crazy when they hit you and stick onto you shirt forever."

Videl ignored the rest of her fellow paulice's words. "Who is this random boy, and what does he think he is doing messing with my job and fame?"

"Um... I thought you'll know him; he goes to your school. He wears a black vest and a white undershirt with orange pants and I don't know what he was thinking when he charged those dangerous robbers with enough darts to kill a rock," answered a random police officer.

Videl face-palmed. No wonder the Ox King barely funds these idiots. "Well, I have to ask my dad to donate money to the Satan City Police Force."

She climbed back into her copter and flew off.

"She'll make a wonderful police officer," thought the paulice as he admired Videl's helicopter.

"I think that's a jet copter," said another police as he read Paul's mind.

Orange Star High School was an amazing school. It had 4 floors and over 90 classrooms. It kind of made Gohan wonder why they spent so much money for education but funded so little for the police. Gohan pushed open the front door and checked his map. The principal's office was right next to the entrance. Gohan entered the principal's office for his schedule. "Hello, what did you do this time Sharpner?" a burly man with a bushy mustache asjed.

**(A/N **Just so this fanfiction is rated T)

"Shiz!" Gohan thought as he quickly changed back into base form.

"Did your hair just change color?" the principal asked "Sharpner."

"Um... no and I think you are mistaking me for someone else," Gohan repied, "It's actually these special... er... LED lights that er... light up. Um... it's a fashion thing. Gohan prayed to Dende that the principal wouldn't notice his blatant lie. Thankfully, he didn't

"If you're not Sharpner, who are you?" The principal asked.

"I'm Gohan, a new student." "I'm here for my schedule."

The principal looked through his stack of names and said, "Geehaen you mean."

"Um.. It think it's pronounced Gohan."

"Nonsense that's the worst name ever!"

"I'm pretty sure I know my name better than you do."

"Oh, I am very sorry, but you know I'm friendly because I am a princi**pal. **Your name is really er... unique."

"Can I just have my schedule?" Gohan asked.

"Er... fine." the principal said, "But don't you think we should get to know each other by playing charades."

Gohan knocked open the door and ran.

He looked at his map and his schedule; he had math first. Gohan watched the map carefully as he ran, making sure the map didn't change. Then, he ran into the black-haired beauty.

"Ill cooties," said a random black-haired girl as she ran away, screaming like a girl.

**A/N **What, you thought that was Videl?

Gohan opened the door and walked in.

"GO BACK OUTSIDE AND KNOCK YOU IDIOT!" the teacher yelled as she shut the door in Gohan's face.

"Um... I think that was a new student," a random nerd said nervously.

The teacher opened the door again and let Gohan in. "Hello, welcome to our class. You must be Gohan. All you idiots should learn from him. He got perfect marks on 1st grade math."

"Now pick a seat," said the teacher, Mrs. 3.141592653589 (That's the worst name you can have)

"Come one here, cutie," a golden-haired girl said.

"A Super Saiyan!" yelled Gohan, surprised. The whole class looked at him, confused.

"I mean sure," Gohan said as he walked up the steps to his seat.

"Wow, you sure are cute. What kinds of hair gel do you use to keep you hair up like that?" the newly introduced Eresa asked.

"With the power of Japanese Manga and Anime," Gohan replied.

"STOP BREAKING THE 4TH WALL!"

"OK Dende!" Gohan yelled back.

Videl studied Gohan. He looked familiar, even though she never seen him. What had the paulice said? Black vest, white undershirt, and orange pants. Average nerd clothes "Your the Gold Fighter!" Videl blurted.

"Of course not, he's blonde," Gohan replied.

"Yeah, but you still are cute," Eresa said, all love-dovey.

**A/N **That had nothing to do with the conversation

"Videl, you should totally date him. Gohan, did you know that Videl his the daughter of the renowned Mr. Satan. He beat up Cell so bad that he won the fight."

Videl face-palmed. Why did Eresa have to tell him that. Now she'll never be sure if Gohan is her friend because of her fame. Wait, are they even friends, yet?

"Wait for it," she thought, "Gohan's going start gawking at me."

"Wow, it must be er... _interesting," _Gohan replied, trying to hold in his laughter.

What was with this guy?

**A/N **The next chapter will be much more serious. Review and rate? How do you even do that?


	2. Another Bad Chapter

**A/N **I don't own Dragon Ball Z. If I did, I wouldn't be writing fan-fiction

* * *

Gohan couldn't contain his laughter anymore, especially because of the way Eresa said it, "He beat up Cell so bad that he won the fight." Last time he checked .net, it said that he beat up Cell, not that fan-fiction was accurate.

He especially hated being in those field trip fan-fictions. They made him look like a moron. Anyways, no real fan of DBZ will ever read this. If you're bored, watch the whole series again.

Gohan started laughing maniacally, almost alien-like, at least half-alien-like. When he stopped, the whole class was staring at him.

"Go to the next scene!" he yelled at the author.

* * *

"What do you have next, Cutie?" Eresa asked, clinging on to Gohan like a... uh... damn it I forgot the word I was looking for. Lets just saying clinging on to Gohan like a Mary Sue.

Videl hated when Eresa acted like a dumb blond ditz. Those were the worst fan-fictions ever written, especially the ones where Eresa tries to pair her up with Gohan, although the kissing scenes are good.

"I have 1st grade English next; what about you?" Gohan asked, looking at his schedule.

"Sheesh. You must have fought aliens and androids for most of your life," Eresa said, "I have Preschool Enrichment next."

"That's good," Gohan said.

"What did you say?" Eresa asked angrily with a frying pan.

"Where did you get the frying pan?" Gohan asked.

"I don't know. But with the power of fan-fiction, I could beat you up even though you are half-alien."

"I should run now, right?" Gohan asked.

"Actually no, the author took away my frying pan that I found on the ground," Eresa responded.

* * *

"Say 'A'," the teacher told the class.

"A," the class responded

"Say 'B', the teacher told the class.

"B," the class responded

"Say 'C,'" the class told the class.

"C," the class responded.

"Say 'D,'" the teacher told the class

"D," the class responded.

You know I could go on forever and get a 100,000 word count, but since I am nice and don't want you to read more of this less-than-decent fan-fiction, I'll end this chapter with a cliffhanger.

"Gohan, I'm going to figure out all your secrets!" yelled Videl

Someone almost fell off a cliff and got saved by a son of Jupiter in a decent book.

* * *

**A/N **The next chapter will be even more serious and longer.


End file.
